


One Last Time

by Anonymouscow



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Everybody Dies, F/M, Feelings, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Regret, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouscow/pseuds/Anonymouscow
Summary: Based on lyrics by Ariana Grande's "One Last Time", basically a rewrite of Jyn and Cassian's tragic demise.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> When I remembered this song, Rogue One obviously came to mind. What better song to write to than "One Last Time"?

**_I was a liar_ **  
**_I gave into the fire_ **  
**_I know I should've fought it_ **  
**_At least I'm being honest_ **  
**_Feel like a failure_ **  
**_'Cause I know that I failed you_ **  
**_I should've done you better_ **  
**_'Cause you don't want a liar_ **

* * *

 "I had every chance to pull the trigger. But did I? Did I?"

"You might as well have. My father was living proof and you put him at risk. Those were Alliance bombs that killed him!"

"I had orders! Orders that I disobeyed! But you wouldn't understand that."

"Orders? When you know they're wrong? You might as well be a stormtrooper."

"What do you know? We don't all have the luxury of deciding when and where we want to care about something. Suddenly the Rebellion is real for you? Some of us live it. I've been in this fight since I was 6 years old. You're not the only one who lost everything. Some of us just decided to do something about it."

"You can't talk your way around this."

"I don't have to. Yavin Four! Make sure they know we're coming in with a stolen ship. Anybody else?"

"... _Might as well be a Stormtrooper."_ The words haunt him. He had disobeyed orders, and yet he still couldn't save Galen Erso, Imperial scientist, widow and father of a child he thought was dead along with her mother. _It's my fault._

* * *

**_And I know, and I know, and I know_  
 _She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you_  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything  
But I got nothing here without you**

* * *

****Before Cassian Andor came into her life, she had nothing and no one. She stood for neither the Empire nor the Rebellion. She kept her head down and kept to herself, not bothering about anyone else. But she realized that she's been doing nothing for far too long. As she stands on the cramped ship with a ragtag group of volunteers, she feels successful for once. She knows it's a suicide mission. They all know. And they might fail, but at least she did something. Without Cassian Andor, she would having nothing to fight for. He's the only reason she enlisted on this unsanctioned mission. No, she's _leading_ it. She thinks about how he already has come back for her two times. On Jedha, as the world around them crumbled, on Eadu, that dreadful platform where her father now lays. He could have left her. He could have let her die with her father figure in both situations, but he came back. She feels guilty for not giving him anything in return. _Hope_. She wants to give him hope. Hope that this will all be worth it in the end. 

* * *

**_So one last time_  
_I need to be the one who takes you home_  
 _One more time_  
I promise after that, I'll let you go  
Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home**  

* * *

 He listens with despair as he hears K2's voice one last time.

"Goodbye." He doesn't know how to feel.

"Kay!" _This is a mission, we have to get through with this. No time to mourn._

They start to scale up the data tower, searching for the file.

"Stardust. That's it."

"How do you know that?"

"I know because it's me," she had said. She looked shocked, and he could see the grief in her eyes. But they kept going. _This is for them. All of this. In their memory. For Saw, Galen, K-2SO, and for whoever is down on the ground. Who knows how many people have already died in this mission. It's a suicide mission, we all knew this._ He can't help the uneasy feeling in his stomach. _The Guardians of the Whills, the pilot, all of them. They could be dead as far as I know._

"Keep going. Keep going!"

"Cassian!"

Orson Krennic. The man who was responsible for this, all of this suffering. He comes into view and starts shooting. They try to climb out of view, but not before he's grazed by a shot. It barely misses his hands, and he falls. He can see the horror in Jyn's face as he falls down. _I_ _need_ _to_ _get_ _to_ _her_. _She_ _needs_ _to_ _keep_ _going_. He thinks as he falls, everything in slow motion. She watches until he blacks out. 

* * *

**_I don't deserve it_  
 _I know I don't deserve it_  
But stay with me a minute  
I'll swear I'll make it worth it  
Can't you forgive me  
At least just temporarily  
I know that this is my fault  
I should have been more careful **

* * *

 She watches as he goes down, horror frantically registering in her mind. The only thing she can do is keep going up. _This is my fault. I dragged him into this. It's should be me who's lying dead in his place right now. If only I did something. He's gone now. I killed Cassian Andor._ She keeps climbing, determination to make it worth it empowering her to go up. She walks across the bridge to transmit the plans. She's so close. Painfully close.

"Reset antenna alignment. Reset antenna alignment..." _So close_.

"Antenna aligned. Ready to transmit." A rush of relief hits her. _So close._ She turns around to see him, the monster in white. He's come back for her.

"Who are you," he screams, frustration showing on his face. His gun is pointed towards her, but she's not afraid.

"You know who I am. I'm Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen and Lyra. You've lost."

"Oh I have, have I?"

"My father's revenge. He built a flaw in the Death Star. He put a fuse in the middle of your machine and I've just told the entire galaxy how to light it."

"The shield is up, your signal will never reach the rebel base. All your ships in here will be destroyed. I lose nothing but time. YOU on the other hand die with the Rebellion." Then, he goes down. _Cassian_. 

* * *

  ** _And I know, and I know, and I know_  
_She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you_  
 _And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything  
But I got nothing here without you baby _**

* * *

 He summons whatever remaining strength he has to climb up the tower. _I have to get to her. We need to finish this._ As he makes it to the top, he sees Krennic, gun pointed towards her. She stands defiantly, talking to him with determination.

"...Die with the rebellion." He pulls the trigger with no regret, seeing the ruthless monster go down. Jyn gives him a smile of appreciation, and they turn to leave, when she turns to face him. He's still moving, albeit a little bit. She struggles in Cassian's grip, wanting to end the man once and for all. He knows they don't have much time left. _I don't anyways._

"Hey, leave it. Leave it. That's it. That's it. Let's go." She calms down and gives up. 

* * *

  ** _So one last time_  
_I need to be the one who takes you home_  
 _One more time_  
I promise after that, I'll let you go  
Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home **

* * *

 "Do you think, anybody is listening?"

"I do. Someone's out there." 

* * *

  ** _I know I shouldn't fight it_  
_At least I'm being honest_  
 _Just stay with me a minute  
I swear I'll make it worth it  
'Cause I don't want to be without you _**

* * *

 They gaze at each other in the elevator, in wonder as to how they did it.

" _It's over," she thinks._

_"We did it," he says to himself._

They relax, and stare into each other's eyes. There are so many things the wanted to do, to say. They know that time is running out. Maybe it already did. 

* * *

  ** _So one last time_  
_I need to be the one who takes you home_  
 _One more time_  
I promise after that, I'll let you go  
Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home **

* * *

 "I'm glad you came," Jyn says, sitting with him on the beach. She sees the Death Star in the horizon. She would have been terrified, no she _should_ have been terrified, but she felt at peace. She knew that she had helped the Rebellion, even in this small way. 

"Your father would have been proud of you, Jyn," he says sincerely. He looks at her again. This time he can see her more clearly. She smiles weakly. _"Home," she says with her eyes._ They stand up and embrace, wondering what could have been. _This is enough_. They face their imminent death, now closing in on them, wrapping them in blinding, white hot light. 

* * *

  **** _ **One last time**_

**_I need to be the one who takes you home_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and song belong to Ariana Grande, and I also had to use the help of the internet to find Jyn and Cassian's conversation after her father died and also Jyn's conversation with Krennic before he dies. Thanks for reading! Comments and criticism are always welcome. Also this is mostly unedited (I'll get to it I promise).


End file.
